Angel Of Mine
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: A collection of one-shots between our favourite Angel and hunter. Pairing is Dean/Castiel. Destiel! Wing!kink! Wing!fic!
1. Angel Of Mine, Show Me Your Wings

**_I have to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Touched By An Angel' because seeing all those reviews absolutely made my day! :D_**

**_So I got my muse kicking (which he is absolutely happy, and would also like to thank you for your reviews) and wrote the Destiel follow up for you guys._**

**_Enjoy! ^.^_**

* * *

Dean cursed loudly to himself, pressing the acceleration and adding a little more kick to his already speeding Impala. The scenery rushed past in a blur as the Impala raced down the street, the roar of the engine filling the air and the tires creating a path of skid marks.

He couldn't wrap his head around what he had seen. Hell, he didn't even _want to_. He would have never _ever _imagined that his baby brother would allow that dick of an angel to touch him, or the other way around; which in this situation it looked more like Sammy was doing all the touching.

Seeing Sam run his hands over Gabriel's back, and hearing the sounds of pleasure escaping that angely dick's mouth, _god_! He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the disturbing images that were filling it. He breathed in through his nose, letting it out slowly through his mouth, and eased the pressure on the acceleration, the Impala slowly decreasing in speed.

What's _worse_ was that Sam enjoyed it. Hell, he had even tackled his own brother to save that dick's wings from getting smoked. Never in a million years had Dean thought that Sam would choose that feather brain over him. Hell, even siding with that sick twisted demon Ruby was better than this.

Dean cursed, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel in anger. This was just too much to handle._ His_ Sammy shacking up with an archangel turned trickster. Not only _that_, but the same guy that had iced him like a hundred times in Mystery spot and tortured them into 'playing their roles' in contributing to the apocalypse.

What the _hell_ was his brother thinking?

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard a flutter of wings, looking in the rear view mirror to see Castiel sitting in the back seat, a blank expression on his face. His trench coat was dusty and his tie was on the wrong way. Weird.

"Hello Dean." He tilted his head when he realized Dean's shoulders were tense, his hand clenched in a fist. "Is there something troubling you?"

Dean sighed, not being able to stop the light chuckle escaping his lips. "Nope, I'm fine Cas. I'm absolutely _perfect_!"

Castiel frowned, sensing Dean's anger. "You're angry." He tilted his head further to the side. "Why."

Dean shook his head, trying to keep his laughter down. "Why would you think I'm angry Cas? It's not like your dick of a brother's trying to seduce Sammy." Dean knew he sounded sarcastic, but with all his temper it was hard not to.

Castiel's eyes narrowed at this. "Gabriel wouldn't do that, Dean."

This time Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Cas, he _only _tried to get in my brother's pants by using his frikkin' wings!" It came out in a dry chuckle and Castiel's frown deepened.

"What are you talking about? Gabriel would never do such a thing, Dean. He may be a trickster, but he does have common sense. Why would he do that?" Castiel's voice was snappier than usual, but Dean was so wrapped up in his own impending anger he thought nothing of it.

"You know what Cas, I'd _love_ to know! So why don't you go and ask that son of a bitch brother of yours and get back to me on that, huh!" Seeing the blank look on Castiel's face, Dean instantly cringed as the reality of his words struck him.

Castiel looked down, and when he raised his head his eyes were emotionless, a slight scowl on his lips. "Very well."

With a flutter of wings he was gone, leaving Dean to curse loudly at his stupidity.

* * *

Dean groaned, opening the motel room door with his foot and walking in as he carried two bags full with fast food. He closed the door and turned around, almost yelling out and dropping the bags as he came face to face with Castiel. But it wasn't the fact that Cas had just popped up out of nowhere.

No, it was the fact that he had _wings_.

"Hello again, Dean." Castiel tilted his head when he saw the shocked look on Dean's face. "What's wrong?"

"C-Cas – you've got..." Dean pointed to Castiel's wings which were flared out at the sides. The feathers ranged from all sorts of crystal blues, silver streaks lining the feathers and slightly ebony black at the tips.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he looked behind him, at his wings, then back at the hunter. "You can see them?" He frowned.

Dean gulped, nodding his head. "They're like – Wow Cas, it's like looking into the ocean." Dean's eyes widened when Castiel's wings flared more so he could see that there were also ebony black streaks mixing with the sliver where the wings connected from his shoulder blades.

Castiel shook his head, backing away slightly. "You can't. That's not possible."

"Well I'm not kiddin' ya Cas, these things are _huge_." Dean said, his eyes still lingering on the crystal blue feathers, some of which were now puffing up and curling around Castiel's body in what looked like defensive shock.

Castiel shook his head again, his wings shaking. "Dean, what did you do? This isn't a normal occurrence." He tilted his head to the side. "Did you by any means touch another angel's wings?"

Dean's eyes widened, remembering what happened back at the motel. Sam had said something about Gabriel's wings, and then he had felt something touch his face… kind of like – No way!

"Dean, what happened at the motel with Gabriel?" said Castiel, his voice slightly wary. If Dean had touched Gabriel's wings then that would mean he would have been given the ability to see angel wings. But Gabriel wouldn't do that... would he?

"Gabriel; Sammy said something about his wings. I didn't believe it at first but then... I don't know. This thing touched my face. It felt freaky, like soft an' feathery or somethin' like that. I don't know man... this is just crazy." Dean shook his head, eyes still not being able to look away from the beauty of Cas's wings.

"Gabriel let you touch his wings?" There a slight pinch of anger in his tone. Dean was _his _human and _his _only. He was the one to raise Dean from perdition, not Gabriel. He was the only one who could let Dean touch his wings, no one else. He couldn't believe Gabriel had betrayed him like that.

"So, what, I can see your wings cause that angely dick's wings gave me some weird sort of mojo?" Dean walked to the table, putting down the bags of food, turning to face Castiel whose face showed a sign of anger and confusion. "_What_?"

"What Gabriel did was wrong. He shouldn't have touched you." Castiel's voice was somewhat like a growl. "That should be the privilege of the charge's assigned angel and of that angel only. Gabriel knew that. He should have respected the rules of protocol."

"So _what_, now I'm some archangel's frikkin' boy toy!" Dean huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, _c'mon_! This is insane!"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "You are not, as you call it 'Gabriel's boy toy', Dean." His wings ruffled in which looked like annoyance. "Even though he allowed his wings to touch you he still is assigned to his own charge, as am I."

Dean snorted. "Well that's just frikkin' perfect, now isn't it!"

Castiel frowned, his wings ruffling more 'till the feathers were puffed up. "You do not understand what this means, do you Dean?"

"The hell if I know, Cas!" Dean ground out. "I have no clue as to what this means or how this is possible. If you can explain to me why I'm seeing these big feathery things then _please_, I'm all ears!"

Castiel flinched at Dean's tone and how he had called his wings 'Big Feathery Things', bowing his head down and letting his wings slump. "That's all you think of them, as 'Big feathery things'."

Dean gulped, realizing what he had just said. "N-No Cas, I didn't mean-"

Castiel nodded, looking away. "Fair enough, if that's all I am to you then I'll go." He looked up, his blue eyes darkened. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean cursed and banged his fist on the table as Cas disappeared, slumping his shoulders.

What the hell was wrong with Cas? Why was he acting like this?

* * *

Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling, silently praying that Castiel would return. He didn't mean to say that, his anger was just too heated for him to handle and before he could stop it, the words had slipped out of his mouth.

"Cas look, I'm sorry... okay? I didn't mean what I said about your wings. I guess I was just confused. It's not every day you find out you have some weird angely mojo that lets you see angel's wings, y'know?" He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Just – please come back, please Cas."

A flutter of wings and Dean's head snapped up. He turned to see Castiel sitting on the bed, his wings drawn in to his back and a blank look on his face.

"Cas! I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't of-"

"I accept your apologies, Dean." Castiel looked up and his normal sapphire eyes were swirling with what looked like silver, much like the streaks in his wings. "I understand you were angry. My sincere apologies for leaving like that, it was no excuse."

Dean shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Cas. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I do not wish for you to apologize, Dean. I understand." He stood up, his wings flaring out at his sides. "I went to talk with Gabriel, and he wishes to apologize for his actions. He will not be doing it again."

"Well that's great, Cas," Dean sighed. "But how do we fix this – this wing thing."

Castiel shook his head. "You cannot, Dean. When a charge is touched by his or her assigned angel it lets them see their wings. It cannot be undone; it is permanent for it affects both the human's soul and angel's grace."

"But Gabriel isn't my angel... is he?" Dean's eyes widened at the thought of that slimy dick being his angel. He shuddered. No, that was _not_ possible.

"No, Gabriel is not your assigned angel." Castiel's wings ruffled, shaking out till they were touching both sides of the motel room as well as the ceiling. "I am."

Dean's word froze in his throat. "Y-You're my... _what_?"

"I am your angel Dean, and you are my charge." A slight smile spread on Castiel's lips, his wings puffing out in what looked like to Dean as happiness and pride.

"So basically, you're my guardian angel?" Dean felt a smile creep on his own lips. "_Man_, that is awesome!"

Castiel let out a light chuckle. "I guess you could say that, yes." He stretched out his wings further, the ebony black steaks swirling with the silver in some sort of pattern.

Dean stared at the wings, his eyes transfixed at the patterns being created by the swirling ebony and silver. "C-Can I – Can I touch 'em?"

Castiel's eyes widened and his wings flared. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Dean. My wings are really sensitive to any kind of touch."

Dean laughed, taking a step closer to Castiel. "C'mon Cas, I'll be gentle." He tried to reach for one of the feathers but Castiel shrunk back, his wings folding into his back.

"This isn't a good idea, Dean." Castiel's voice was rough but shaky, his wings trembling a little in his shoulder blades.

Dean sighed. "Please Cas, I just wanna feel them. Just a little, I promise."

Castiel looked down at the floor for a second, looking up again with soulful eyes. "Very well." He ruffled his wings out, feathers flaring 'till they were stretching out along the walls and reaching the ceiling.

Dean's eyes sparkled at the sight, his hand automatically reaching for the closest wing. He enclosed his hand around a fistful of feathers, gasping as a feeling of warmth and giddiness swept over him, tingling all over his body.

Castiel let out a soft gasp as Dean's hands came into contact with his feathers, closing his eyes as Dean's fingers dug into the soft attachments. His wings shuddered under Dean's touch, and he found him himself dropping his head as Dean's fingers began to stroke into the feathers near his shoulder blades.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he dug his fingers into the soft feathers near Castiel's shoulders, smirking at the soft purr sounds that were emitting from his angel. _His_ angel. He took his other hand and reached for the other wing, grabbing another fistful of feathers and massaging them in between his fingertips.

Castiel couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped his lips as Dean's hands worked out their tension in his feathers, his wings puffing up and trembling. He felt his grace burst full of pleasure as Dean hit a particular sensitive spot near his shoulder blades and neck, his knees giving way and his back arching as he collapsed.

Dean jumped back as Castiel collapsed on his knees, wings shuddering and breath heaving out in fast gasps. "C-Cas, you okay man?" He asked worriedly, dropping down to his knees and putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes sparkling with lust and his grace pulsing out waves of after pleasure. "T-That was incredible. I've never felt anything like it," he breathed, a grin forming on his face which made Dean chuckle nervously.

"You okay there buddy? You look a little out of it." Dean's eyes wandered to Castiel's wings which were puffed up, ebony and silver streaks running river like patterns down the feathers.

Castiel just smiled wider, lifting a wing and putting it over Dean's lap, a smirk so _unlike_ Castiel appearing on his face. "Could you please do that again?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes growing wide and adding to the adorable look.

Dean couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh at Castiel's odd behaviour. He shrugged before bringing his hand down and gripping a fistful of feathers tightly in his hand, stroking them with his fingertips.

Castiel dropped his head almost instantly, a purr emitting from his throat as waves of pleasure pulsed through his grace, growing more and more stronger each time Dean's fingers dug into the feathers or quickened in their strokes.

Dean chuckled, closing his eyes also as he relished in the warmth flooding through his body from his angel's grace, listening to the sounds emitting from his angel's lips.

He had to admit... a turned on Castiel was fun.

* * *

**_So there you have it, the follow up Destiel wing!fic!_**

**_Like?_**

**_Hate?_**

**_Please do let me know, for I would love to see what you thought ^.^_**

**_Also if you liked this one I might be making more one shot wing!fics! from time to time :)_**


	2. Sex On The Beach, Oh What A Feeling!

**_So here is the second one-shot of 'Angel Of Mine.' The only difference you'll see is it will contain more sexual stuff and more descriptive wing!kink! Also I have I changed the rating to M, just to be safe._**

**_But please do enjoy! ^.^_**

* * *

"Dean, where are we going?" asked Castiel politely, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala next to his human, staring out the window at the scenery that was rushing past in a blur.

"I'm not telling you, Cas. It's a surprise, remember," he smiled, emerald eyes glimmering in the sunlight that was shining through the side window.

Dean wanted to take Castiel to the beach, a small secluded bay that nearly no one ever went too. He had kept it secret for he wanted it to be a surprise, something special. To Dean it was the perfect place for him and his angel to _bond_, so to speak.

"But why does it have to be a surprise?" Castiel turned to look at the hunter and tilted his head, his dark blue cerulean eyes somewhat begging his human to tell him where they were going. Even though he was a very patient person he did not like waiting, especially when Dean kept him in the dark about things.

"Because it's a surprise," said Dean simply, smirking at the look on his angel's face, clearly not happy that his puppy eyes and head tilt weren't affecting the hunter.

"I still do not see the need to keep this from me," Castiel huffed, turning back to the window and crossing him arms against his chest in an angry pout. He continued to stare out of the window, even when Dean tried talking to him, hoping that silent treatment would get Dean to cave in and tell him where they were going.

"Silent treatment, Cas? Really?" Dean shook his head, chuckling at his angel's antics. He knew what Castiel was doing, and it wasn't going to work. Not one bit. He would just have to wait like a good little angel till they got there.

Castiel just continued to ignore the hunter, eyes cast out of the window and head held up high. If Dean wanted to play like that, he would just have to play like that wouldn't he? A slight smirk – which Castiel usually never showed – graced his lips, as his wings ruffled in a prideful like manner.

Dean would not know what he had coming.

* * *

"Cas, we're here," said Dean cheerfully, turning to look at his angel who still had his gaze cast out of the window. The angel's arms were crossed and his head was held up high, like it had been for the past 30 minutes since they last talked and before Castiel had started ignoring him.

"C'mon Cas, lighten up will ya." Dean nudged Castiel's shoulder, though it did nothing to avert the angel's undividing attention away from the window. Dean sighed and leaned closer, about to kiss Castiel on the cheek… when the angel vanished, a flutter of wings following his wake.

Castiel smirked when he saw Dean's angry form tense and curse. He was standing on the shore of the beach not too far away from where the Impala was parked. He chuckled a little at his attitude, he had never done anything this cheeky before. It felt… nice, and different. Castiel loved the feeling.

Dean sighed, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Why did Cas just go off and disappear like that? He knew his angel was in a bad mood at him for not telling where they were going, though over reacting like that was a little over the top, don't ya think? He groaned, muttering to himself as he strolled down to the beach, breathing in the fresh sea air and enjoying the cool breeze.

Castiel watched Dean stroll down the beach, cloaking himself so he was invisible to the human eye. He followed Dean down to the shore, where the hunter sat down and stared out at the waves rolling across the sand. He furrowed his eyebrows though, when Dean rested his head in his hands. He could feel the hunter's soul through their bond, his grace coiling when he sensed his human's sadness.

Dean's hairs stood on end when he felt some sort of presence behind him, looking up and turning around to see nothing. He sighed, turning back to the ocean. "Look Cas, I know you're there. Just come on out and quit hiding on me, I'm sorry okay?"

Castiel's wings stiffened at the pain in his human's tone, making himself visible and sitting beside the hunter on the sand, his trench coat billowing out behind him from the wind and his hair blowing softly.

Dean turned to see Castiel, a smile gracing his lips. "Hey Cas." The angel turned to look at him as well, blue cerulean eyes sorrowful. "What's up?" He asked, eyebrows rising when Castiel muttered an apology. "What are you sorry for Cas?"

"I was trying to play 'hard to get' as you humans call it, though I did not know that it would upset you, for that I apologize."

Dean's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Why are you happy? I upset you," Castiel said, confused, tilting his head and not getting why the hunter was smirking after what he had done.

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel to him and embracing his angel in a hug. "It's just – you didn't have to do that, Cas." He laughed when Castiel looked up at him, confusion etched on his face.

"I thought it would impress you, Dean. I thought that if I played hard to get it would make me look more attractive. I remember you once said that you like feisty women. I may not be a woman but I can be feisty." Castiel's lips turned up into a slight smile at that. Never had he called himself 'feisty' before.

Dean full out laughed at that, planting as kiss on his angel's cheek, hugging Castiel tightly and close to his chest. "You don't need to be feisty for me, baby. Just be who you are, Cas. That's enough for me, honestly enough."

Castiel stared at the hunter, his eyes soulful and a smile on his face. "Really?" He asked, cuddling into Dean's chest.

"Of course, Cas. I don't want you to change for me. I love you_ just_ the way you are. Sure, you can be too serious sometimes and talk in mind bending riddle like sentences I don't understand – but I love you, Cas. You're my angel and I love you for who you are." Dean smiled.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes. The love in them was overpowering and it had Castiel's grace pulsing with hormones. Before he could stop himself he had the hunter pinned down on his back by his knees, pinning Dean's arms above his head before crushing his lips to the hunter's in a heated kiss.

To say Dean was surprised when his angel pinned him down and kissed him forcibly, was an understatement. Though he didn't mind, _hell no_! He loved it! But Cas wasn't going to get all the fun though, no way! He was going to have some angel meat to himself as well. Though, he'd let Cas have his own way for now. It was fair since Dean was usually the one on top, so it was time to let his angel have a turn.

Castiel actually thought Dean would try to overpower him and flip him on his back and start ripping off clothing, so when he didn't and let the angel just kiss him, Castiel smiled. In one quick movement he had Dean's shirt off, planting kisses down the hunter's neck and bare chest, wings curling around them protectively.

Dean moaned as his angel assaulted his body with kisses, moving his hands up to grab hold of one wing, messaging the tips of his fingers into the mixed crystal blue feathers and relishing the sounds of the heavy pants that emitted from his angel. He gasped and threw his head back in pleasure when Castiel latched onto one of his nipples, sucking softly on the sensitive flesh.

Castiel couldn't help but smirk at his human's pleasurable gasps and skimmed his hands down the hunter's body, coming down to Dean's belt and fiddling with the buckle. In the meantime he occupied his mouth with sliding his tongue along the hunters chest, making a trail down to where Dean's jean's hung low on his hips while popping the buckle and slipping the hunter's jeans off slowly, his lip's trail ending as he reached the brim of Dean's boxers.

Dean groaned as he felt his angel's tongue sliding down his skin, eyes widening and warmth shooting though him when Castiel's hand stroked his bulge through his boxers. He clenched his jaw, a purr like groan building itself in his throat as Castiel's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, running a gentle finger along the length of his dick.

Castiel ran his finger down Dean's length, stopping when he came to the tip and gently rubbing it in between his fingers. The hunter underneath him moaned, moaning low in his throat. This only led Castiel on further, gripping the heated member in his hand and pumping it, gaining speed and adding pressure, making the hunter cry out in a matter of seconds.

Dean couldn't take it. All this pleasure was driving him insane. He knew he had said he would let Cas have his turn but this – this was way more pleasurable than he had thought it would be. He knew that if Cas didn't stop this he would come – and it was too soon for that. Way too soon. They hadn't even gone to the 'fucking' part yet.

Castiel sensed Dean's emotions. They were bubbling up in his grace and bursting forth in waves that ran through his body, all the way to his wings. His wings flared, puffing up as a full force sensation of sexual pleasure jolted through him, making his body tremble and his grip on Dean's length to loosen till he couldn't even grip it properly, letting the member go and collapsing on his partner in pure ecstasy.

Dean let out a much needed breath when Castiel's grip loosened off his cock 'till it left all together, though the moment was short lived when his angel collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, wings puffed up and trembling.

"Hey, you okay Cas?" He chuckled, patting the angel on the back. "Oh, you must have felt my pleasure through our grace bond thing didn't ya?" Dean laughed as Castiel nodded, still breathing heavily as he got up off the hunter's chest, his wings now ruffling.

"I apologize Dean, but that was too much for my grace to take. Any more of it and I am sure I would have come too soon. I did not want that." Castiel blushed a little at the hunter's amusement to his words but squeaked when Dean pulled him back down on top of him.

"You and me think alike baby," Dean chuckled, bringing a hand up and stroking the closest wing, embedding his fingers in the feathers with every stroke. Castiel moaned underneath him in reaction to the touch and he grinned, gripping the feathers tightly in a fist, rubbing them heatedly. "Though you're ready now, aren't you?"

Castiel nodded fervently as Dean's fingers hit all the right nerves in his feathers. His back arched and he cried out when Dean hit a really sensitive spot, warmth rushing through his grace and to his lower area. He clenched his eyes shut and purred low in his throat as the hunter dragged his fingers through his feathers, his grace pulsing out waves and waves of unexplainable pleasure.

Dean relished in the sounds that his angel was making, picking this moment to start tugging off Castiel's trench coat and start unbuttoning his shirt. Soon the shirt and trench coat were off, thrown on the sand beside them. Dean smirked, eyeing his angel's bare chest hungrily. He began tracing a line down Castiel's chest with his finger, chuckling when the angel shivered from the touch.

Castiel shivered as Dean's cold fingers traced a line down his bare skin, gasping when the hunter's trail ended at the waist of his jeans, stroking the bulge through the material. "D-Dean – hurry up," he moaned as Dean kept stroking the bulge teasingly. He couldn't do this. He needed Dean inside of him. _Now_!

"Easy there Cas, someone might start think you're becoming impatient," Dean chuckled, moving up to Castiel's belt and fumbling with the buckle 'till it came loose. He slid the belt off along with the jeans, throwing them to the side on the sand where both their shirts and Castiel's trench coat lay.

"I-I am way more … than impatient right now… Dean." Castiel gasped, moaning when Dean ran a hand over his bulge again, this time lingering on it longer, so much that he could feel the heat radiating from the hunter's hand.

"Oh, are we now?" Dean slipped his hand down under the waist band of Castiel's boxers, gripping the angel's length in his hand, pumping it slowly and softly just to be even more teasing.

Castiel cried out at the feel of Dean's hand gripping his member, pumping it in his palm with so little force that it had Castiel wanting even more. "D-Dean… if you don't take me… right now… I will… take you instead." He gasped, panting heavily and wings flaring in anticipation.

Dean chuckled and his eyebrows rose when he took in Cas's lust filled eyes. Never had Cas been this aroused before. It was sexy. Dean couldn't resist that look in his angel's eyes. Hey, what could he say? It turned him on. In a flash he had Castiel's boxers off along with his own; both of them completely naked sitting in the sand, though Castiel made a blanket appear on the sand beneath them, shrugging when Dean gave him a weird look.

"It is highly recommended that we do not perform sexual intercourse on the sand. It would be extremely uncomfortable." Castiel said; his eyes were still filled with lust even though he was speaking in his normal firm tone.

Dean felt himself laugh at that but stopped when Castiel's wings puffed up, black and ebony swirls running river like patterns down the feathers. Dean knew that pattern all too well. Cas was horny. _Extremely_ horny. With one last chuckle he pulled his angel towards him, lips crushing together in a heated kiss and hands clambering all over bodies in a rush of sexual tension.

Castiel moaned into Dean's lips and ran his tongue along the hunter's lip, asking for entrance. He smiled when Dean's mouth opened, allowing him entrance which he gladly took, tongues rolling together in a mixture of saliva and passion. His wings ruffled, curling around his human and his hands trailed along the hunter's chest, tracing the firm muscular abs.

Dean shivered as Castiel ran his hand down his chest, gasping softly as the angel's fingers traced over his abs gently. He groaned as Castiel ran his hand up his chest and found one of his nipples, rubbing it between his fingers. He pouted when Castiel broke their kiss, though smirked when his angel pushed him down on his back, climbing on top of him.

Castiel hovered over Dean, lustful eyes scanning over the hunter's toned muscled body. "Dean Winchester, you are beautiful," he gushed, bringing a hand up to Dean's chin and placing it there, looking into the hunter's glimmering emerald eyes.

Dean smiled at Castiel's words. "Thanks Cas, means a lot." He traced his hand down his Castiel's chest, growing nearer and nearer to the angel's lower area. "Though I can make you feel even more beautiful, baby," he grinned.

Castiel's eyes gleamed at that, leaning down till his face was near Dean's. "Would you care to show me?" He whispered, his rough voice filled with a pinch of lust that made Dean's stomach flip.

"Hells yes." Dean smirked, grabbing onto one of Castiel's wings and dragging his fingers through the feathers, rubbing his fingers into their depths till he could feel his fingertips graze the bone that connected the wings to his angel's shoulders. The moan that Castiel made was music to Dean's ears.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, sitting up so that the angel was sitting on his lap, bodies pressed together and erections rubbing against each other.

Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean's cock rubbing against his. The heat in his grace was overwhelming and before he could control himself he had pushed Dean's legs apart with his knees, lining himself up in front of the hunter's entrance.

"Whoa, Cas. Slow down there, buddy," Dean chuckled, gripping his angel's shoulders tightly. He could feel Castiel's heated member against his butt cheek, it was pulsing with warmth and desire. Dean smirked, bringing his hand down to stoke it, running his finger all the way up 'till it reached the tip, almost instantly making the angel cry out in pleasure and anxiousness.

Castiel's grace flooded with warmth, soon that warmth heated up till it was burning. This was it. He couldn't wait any longer. "Dean... can I?" He looked up at the hunter's face with lust filled eyes, practically begging to be inside of him.

Dean saw the look of anxiousness on his angel's face, eyes flicking to Castiel's wings which were puffing up, patterns rushing through the feathers like water down a river. With a deep breath and a light smirk Dean nodded, giving his angel the permission to enter him.

At the nod from Dean, Castiel's wings fluttered and he smiled at the hunter, lust filled eyes taking on a hue of silver. With an intake of breath he slid in slowly, moaning in pleasure at Dean's tightness. He wrapped his arms around Dean's back, pulling the hunter towards him as he slid in further, both panting and gasping as pleasure and passion rocked through their bodies.

Dean moaned, the pain a burning sensation since he hadn't been prepared, but it soon built to pleasure and he started thrusting his hips as his angel pushed in, complete ecstasy washing over him as the heated friction increased.

Castiel pounded into the hunter harder, matching Dean's thrusts each time, and every time wave after wave of pleasure tore through his body.

Dean cried out as Castiel dug his fingernails in his back, lifting him up so they were straddling each other. He grabbed onto one of Castiel's wings as he let out a sharp cry, coming inside his angel too soon already, gripping the feathers tightly and rubbing them so intensely his angel's head arched back and he let out a loud moan.

For a minute Dean could hear Castiel's true voice, wings puffing up and ruffling as crystal blue dust particles fell from the feathers.

Castiel knew as soon as Dean dug his finger in his feathers he couldn't handle any more. He let out a loud moan, head arching as he let his true voice shine through, wings ruffling and puffing up as his grace imploded in his body and the orgasm took full control. Crystal blue dust shook itself free from his feathers, sprinkling down on the blanket below them and some drifting off in the wind that blew softly around them.

"C-Cas, what – what was that?" panted Dean, eyes wide as he looked down at the blue crystal like dust that was covering the blanket underneath them. He looked up at Castiel and saw that the angel's eyes were shining with a silver glow, wings still keeping the steady river like patterns flowing.

Castiel panted, sliding out of Dean and laying back against the blanket. His skin was coated with sweat and his black hair was messy. "T-That was feather dust, Dean. An angel whose grace cannot hold any more power will shed it from their feathers, it usually happens after intercourse of when an angel's grace builds up too much pressure."

"Wow, so you're saying that was like an angel orgasm?" Dean laid down next to Castiel, grinning.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, I guess that could be one way to put it."

"Awesome. I should get you worked up more often, then," Dean laughed, laying his head on Castiel's sweat covered chest, closing his eyes.

Since Dean's eyes were close he didn't get to see the smirk that passed over his angel's face, neither did he get to see his angel's wings flutter somewhat happily.

"Yes Dean, I think you should."

* * *

**_So what do you guys think?_**

**_Like?_**

**_Hate?_**

**_Please let me know. I just love to see your reviews. They make me so happy! Also any thoughts on what our couples can do together are welcome as well. I always love to hear your ideas :D_**


	3. Best Form Of Medicine

**_Hello there kiddos! Wow, I love you guys! All those reviews! *blows kisses* You guys are seriously awesome! _**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter :D_**

* * *

Dean had been sick for about a week now, lying in bed with the flu, though Cas had just said it was head cold. Cas had been babysitting him, looking after him and caring for him like an invalid. Dean didn't exactly like it, but when he really needed comforting, Cas was the best pillow you could have. His feathers were so silky soft and warm that Dean could fall asleep instantly, curling up in their depths.

Castiel didn't mind looking after Dean in the slightest. The hunter was always asking for company and comfort, and the angel would always gladly give it to him. Most nights Dean would be cold, complaining and sniffling nonstop so much that Castiel would always lay down with him and flare out his wings, curling his hunter in a warm embrace.

Right now Dean was really bored. His cold had nearly cleared up, though Cas had ordered for him to stay in bed until he was in complete health. There was nothing to do in the motel room. Bo TV, no porn, no pie – but the most annoying thing was that Cas wasn't there. The angel had gone up to heaven to hang out with Gabriel and said he would be back shortly. Like hell he would. It had already been more than 5 hours.

Dean groaned, having enough of this. He wasn't going to lie in bed all day, not on his watch. Cas wasn't here which either which meant that he couldn't tell him what to do. Dean smirked, sitting up and letting his feet touch the soft carpet, getting up and stretching his arms, running a hand through his short hair.

Almost instantly Dean felt light headed, holding onto the edge of the bed for balance. "Whoa," he slurred, blinking at his vision that had begun to dim. He shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to regain his footing, his body swaying. What the hell was going on?

There was a flutter of wings and Dean felt someone hold his shoulders, steadying him. He opened his eyes to meet Castiel's heavenly blue eyes, though those eyes were narrowed, a firm frown on his lips.

"Dean, I thought I told you to stay in bed." Castiel took in Dean's pale face and sighed. "You don't get up unless you are better. Dean, I hope the consequences of your actions have taught you a lesson."

Dean groaned. "Okay Cas, you were right. I should stay in bed till I'm better." Castiel nodded and Dean rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not staying in bed like an invalid, Cas. I want to do something."

Castiel tilted his head, looking at the bed then at Dean.

Dean's eyes lit up at what his angel was inferring, and he grinned.

"Wow Cas, I never knew you thought like that, you dirty little angel," he mocked. Castiel's wings fluttered and his lips tweaked up in a slight smirk, bowing his head and looking down at the floor.

"You need to rest to get better, Dean. I thought that maybe some relief of muscle tension would help speed up the recovering process." His wings fluttered again and Dean just shook his head, chuckling.

"Well I don't know what to say Cas." He lifted a hand to Castiel's chin, lifting the angel's head up to look in those enchanting aqua eyes. "Though I'm all for your idea. I really could use some stress relief."

Castiel's smirk grew to a grin and his wings flared, surrounding the hunter in an embrace. The feather's colours ranged from dark ebony black, different shades of crystal blues and sparkling silver and gold swirls that ran through the feathers like waves.

Dean admired his angel's feathers, taking in their beauty. He reached out his hand to caress the top wing. Almost instantly the wing shuddered and Cas moaned softly, neck craning. Dean took advantage of Cas's outstretched neck, bringing his lips to the sensitive skin, nipping at it gently.

Castiel moaned, grace swirling with warmth and wings quivering. He grasped Dean's shirt in his hands when the hunter began to nip more roughly, lips moving to his jugular. He purred low in his throat, moving his hands down from Dean's shirt to his pants, rubbing the growing bulge explicating a moan from the hunter, breath blowing on his neck and sending shivers down Castiel's spine.

Dean was completely aware of his angel's hand rubbing his jeans. His cock was throbbing in its confines, aching to be let out, and Cas's handwork _wasn't_ helping a bit. He groaned breathlessly, lips moving from Cas's throat to his jaw, sucking at the bone and rolling his tongue along the rough stubble. He gasped, lips faltering when Cas squeezed his jeans, eyes fluttering shut when the angel began to pump it.

"C-Cas – Oh god," he moaned, hips bucking against Castiel's hand, creating more friction. He began to nibble on Cas's jawline, grabbing a fistful of feathers, massaging them heatedly with his fingers causing the angel to moan and give an almighty squeeze to his cock, wings puffing out.

Castiel's grace was pulsing now, his hands working fast at pumping the hunter's hard, throbbing cock, eyes clenched shut as Dean nibbled, licked and bit at his jaw's sensitive skin. His wings were becoming heavy as the hunter's fingers rubbed their depths with great precision, the feathers becoming slick and wet, something that happened when an angel's grace was heated.

"D-Dean… _bed_." He managed to gasp. Dean's fingers had begun to take on a whole different approach to his wings, dragging down the feathers in long hard strokes which had Castiel on the edge of pure bliss.

Dean nodded fervently, pulling his angel to the bed by his trench coat, pushing him down onto the covers and straddling his hips. Castiel looked up at Dean, cerulean blue eyes glimmering and wings flared out, feathers still puffed out and trembling. The feathers had taken on a whole dark ebony shade, only light textures still remained crystal blue and the silver and gold swirls were overriding it's depths, pulsing through the feathers with so much power that it had Dean's head reeling.

"Cas, your wings are – Wow," he chuckled, stroking it with a single finger, the wing curling inwards for more touch. He leaned down to kiss his angel's lips, finger still running up and down the wing gently. He licked a line across Cas's lips, sucking on them and biting down softly till they parted, allowing his tongue entry. He rubbed his tongue along the roof of Cas's mouth, explicating a low purr from the angel beneath him.

Castiel moaned and purred, his chest rumbling as Dean's wet tongue rubbed along the roof of his mouth, friction being created almost instantly. He moved his own tongue up, massaging the underside of Dean's, the tongue stopping its rubbing and beginning to dance with his own. He bucked his hips against the hunter's, his cock beginning to throb from the sudden friction, heating up when Dean began to thrust his hips as well.

"Cas… you wanna… loose the pants," gasped Dean, breaking their sloppy kiss and moving his hand to the angel's jeans, gripping the bulge and giving it a squeeze that had Cas nodding fervently, wings ruffling. He grinned, pulling down the fly and about to undo the button when Cas grabbed his hand, eyes lust blown. He quickly got the idea and stopped, letting the angel wave his hand and remove both their clothing.

As soon as all the clothing was off Castiel's grace had gone haywire, overblown with lust that had his wings leaking silver liquid fluid, dripping down the feathers. In one quick motion he had Dean pushed down on the covers, straddling the hunter's hips.

To say the positions had changed was an understatement.

"Feisty are we now?" Dean chcukled, though regretting it instantly when Cas gripped his cock, moaning loudly when the angel ran his finger over the tip, rubbing the head heatedly."Cas… _oh yes_… right there." He panted, bucking his hips when his angel began to pump his cock, heat beginning to rise in the pit of his stomach.

Castiel grinned at the pleasure he was giving the hunter, wings flaring and curling in a repeated motion. "Dean. Spread," he said, it was more of an order. His eyes glinted lustfully when the hunter obliged, spreading his legs giving the angel a clear view of his entrance.

Castiel curled one of his wings inwards, bringing his hand up to grab a huge fistful of feathers, running his hand down them. When his hand came off the feathers it was covered with slick silver fluid. He rubbed the liquid over his fingers and cock before turning back to Dean whose legs were still spread and eyes were wide. It reminded Castiel much like a deer in the headlights.

"Dean, are you ready?" He asked. The hunter nodded, erect cock drizzling pre-come already. Castiel smiled, slickening up Dean's entrance before pushing one finger in, the hunter's entrance tightening around his finger almost instantly. "Dean, you need to loosen up," said Castiel, sliding the finger in further, the entrance slowly stretching.

Dean groaned, head arching back against the pillows as Cas slid his finger in to the knuckle. He moaned loudly when Cas slid in another digit, bucking his hips and riding his angel's fingers. By the time Cas was up to his third finger Dean was panting, beads of sweat beginning to blossom on his forehead. After one more push in Dean felt his entrance stretch wide open. Cas slipped his finger out and before Dean knew it he could feel the head of the angel's cock pressed against his cheeks.

"Cas… please… I want you… in me… now," he gasped. He sucked in a breath when Cas's cock moved in line with his entrance. He could feel the tip brushing his hole and when it slid in slowly, he cursed, words tumbling from his mouth. He bucked his hips, thrusting back as Cas's cock pounded in, scraping against his prostate causing him to cry out.

"Dean… you're… so… _fuck_," Cas swore, ramming into Dean hard, the hunter's heat gripping his cock and setting his grace on fire. He continued to pound in and out of Dean, hitting the prostate every time causing the hunter underneath him to moan and writhe in pleasure, bucking his hips in time to the thrusts.

"Cas… ohhhh yeah… _fuck_… ah… right there… fuck _yes_!" Dean yelled, hips bucking up as his angel's cock hammered down on his prostate. He could feel the heat rising in his belly and every time Cas's cock hit his prostate it grew fiercer, overtaking his senses in a rush of pleasure. One more pound had him reeling and cursing loudly, back arching off the bed and spilling his milky seed all over his angel's chest.

Castiel's grace was pulsing. Waves upon waves of pleasure shook him to the core at each pound he took to the hunter's prostate, the heat gripping his cock. When the hunter came on his chest, that was all it took for him to let loose. Letting out a loud cry, his true voice filling the air as his wings shook and trembled, puffing out and curling inwards as silver dust drops fell from his feathers.

Dean let out a loud breath, shuddering as his angel's true voice filled the room and made his ears ring. He collapsed exhausted on the covers, Castiel following suite.

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around his angel's sweat covered torso, closing his eyes and sighing contently when his felt Cas's wings curl around his naked body, the warmth of his angel's grace instantly calming his soul.

* * *

**_Yummy Destiel! ^.^ I wrote this all in one night. I'm becoming addicted to writing this stuff!_**

**_Anywhoooo, I hope you liked it and please leave a review! Reviews fuel my muse and create more yummy Destiel goodness for you all! :D_**


	4. Just Another Night

**_Okay kiddos, this will get straight into the swing things… if you know what I mean ;)_**

**_So feast yourselves! XD_**

* * *

The atmosphere was heated. Lust and passion clouded the room and the smell of sweat and sex overpowering. To Dean and Castiel though, this was a normal night. After a long boring day of continuous research and the occasional hunt both angel and hunter loved to settle down, getting funky if the mood was right, which it usually was.

Dean and Castiel always took turns since the angel thought it unconventional to always be the one on top. Though Dean didn't mind, loving how his lover could be all possessive in the bedroom. Still, to please his angel Dean would agree. So when Castiel asked him to be on top tonight? Hey, he didn't argue.

That led them to where they were now. Lying naked in bed, Dean pressing soft gentle kisses to his angel's neck, hands wrapped around the latter's waist, rocking their bodies together in slow rhythmic movements. The friction being created between the two men's wet members caused moans to escape both their lips.

Dean's cool breath was tickling Castiel's neck and sending shivers down the angel's spine, dark cerulean wings quivering with the effect taken on his grace caused by that singular breath on his skin. It was an unreal and an amazing feeling, just the way Castiel loved it when his human topped.

Dean could feel the throbbing of the angel's cock against his hips, hear the panted moans escaping the latter's lips and the shudders running through the wings that were mounted on Castiel's back, the feathers ruffling and puffing out in quick movements that made the experience even more intense for the hunter. He moved his lips from the angel's neck, tongue trailing up smooth skin to a rough stubbly jaw, teeth grazing the sandpaper like texture, nipping at it gently. He trailed his hands up Castiel's chest, fingers sliding over every line of muscle along the way, finally settling on the soft tender bumps of flesh that was the angel's nipples. He took one in between his fingers, rolling and pinching it delicately 'till the soft flesh began to harden, satisfied by the loud heavy moans escaping the latter's lips.

"D-Dean, that feels – so good."

Those words were music to the hunter's ears. Nothing made the hunter happier than hearing that he was pleasing his lover just right.

With that in mind Dean let his hands travel down Castiel's chest, again feeling all the muscular lines of abs along the way, only stopping when he got the slants of the angel's hipbones. He squeezed the skin, not too tight but enough to earn a pleasurable gasp from his lover. He dug his fingers into the skin, feeling his fingers sink into the slants and between the ridges, the angel's whole body shaking from the pressure.

"Do you like that Cas?" He asked, and the sharp intake of breath was enough response for the hunter. He moved his other hand to Castiel's throbbing wet member, squeezing it lightly causing the angel to jump, a breathy moan escaping his lips. "You know, I love it when you moan like that. Tells me I'm doing it right," Dean chuckled, giving Castiel's cock another squeeze, this one harder causing the angel to his buck hips, moaning loudly.

"D-Dean…_ please_," Castiel begged, hips bucking up for more touch. The feel of the hunter's hands on his manhood was too much, his grace bubbling with hormones, wings trembling. If Dean didn't continue, things could get difficult.

"Oh baby, just like that?" asked Dean, running a finger along the base, rubbing the pad of his finger along the tip. Castiel's back arched and his hips rose up off the bed, pants and moans making their way out of his tightly pressed lips. Dean smirked. This reaction was why he loved being on top. Cas was just so adorable, always begging for more and relishing in what he got.

"Dean… more… please," Castiel panted. He nipped at hunter's lip, in return he got a hard pump to his cock causing his hips to automatically snap forward straight into Dean's hand, pre-come leaking out at the tip in a heavy drizzle. He threw his head back, wings flaring wide as numerous swear words in Enochian rolled off his tongue.

Dean continued to pump his angel's cock in his hand. He could feel the pre-come leaking from the wet member with each menstruation, dripping from in between his fingers as more came in a matter of seconds. The words that Castiel was chanting sounded magical, especially in that deep, lust filled voice of his lover.

"Wow Cas, if only I could understand what you're saying, I'd be real turned on," Dean laughed. Deep down he knew the angel was speaking in Enochian, his native language. Dean really wished he could hear Castiel say whatever he was saying in English. He knew it'd be hot. He grinned, pumping harder at the angel's cock.

"Dean… fuck… _uh_… yeah... _ah_… Dean... _harder_!"

Dean was shocked, though he grinned, knowing his angel must have changed to the English language to follow his request. It made Dean's cock jump and throb. His angel was swearing in English, just for him. It was all too surreal. Dean could feel himself becoming hard in a matter of seconds.

"Oh baby, it turns me on when you curse like that," Dean said, voice low and seductive. He brought his other hand up to one of Castiel's trembling cerulean wings, grabbing a fistful of feathers in his hand and rubbing them together heatedly, tugging at them in rhythm to each pump he made to the angel's cock.

"Dean… f-fuck… _uh_… _ah_… harder… Dean… _ah_… please… _uh_!" Castiel whimpered, hips bucking erratically, head thrown back and back arching up off the bed. His wings were trembling, shaking, ruffling and puffing out all at once. His grace was pulsing waves of heat through his being, all of that heat building up in the pit of his stomach.

Dean could feel Castiel's cock spasm in his hands, the sign that his angel was close to coming. A few more pumps was all it took, his lover's cock letting loose his milky seed all over the hunter's hand, back arching all the way and words of Enochian tumbling from his lips. By the time the orgasm was over and Castiel was panting hard Dean could feel his own cock throbbing and twitching uncontrollably.

Seeing his lover reach his peak like that had turned him on.

"Cas, roll over," ordered Dean, voice laced with lust. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to fuck his angel. Now!

Castiel looked into the hunter's dilated pupils, seeing how the usually shining green orbs darkened to a glazed over deep emerald. He nodded, rolling over so he was lying on his stomach. He felt Dean's hands on his back instantly, then the feeling of Dean clambering onto him. A shiver went down his spine when he felt the hunter's cool breath on his neck, turning his head slightly to the side just to get locked into an intense emerald gaze. Dean's lips curled into a smirk and Castiel felt his grace quiver inside him.

Damn. Dean looked real sexy right now.

"So Cas, what do you want me to do to you?" Dean's voice was low, so seductive it had Castiel's cock twitching, aching to be touched again. He was about to answer with a foul, dirty request but as Dean dipped his head, catching his lips in a kiss, it was quickly forgotten.

Dean's tongue darted along his bottom lip, a silent plea that was begging the angel to let him in. Castiel parted his mouth enough for Dean to slip his tongue in, almost instantly the latter's tongue began to massage his own. He moaned into the kiss, feeling the hunter's hands skimming down his sides 'till they gripped his ass, tight. Dean pulled away from their kiss, lips breaking apart with a loud sloppy sound.

"Okay Cas, you know what I'm going to do. Just relax, you got it?" whispered Dean softly, tracing gentle patterns on the angel's ass cheeks with his fingers.

Castiel just nodded in affirmation, the feathers of his wings ruffling.

Dean smiled, planting a kiss on the back of Castiel's neck, slipping a finger into the angel's entrance. Instantly he felt his lover's muscles clench, tightening around his finger. He thrust the finger in and out, the muscles slowly loosening and the entrance opening up. When the entrance was wide enough he added a second finger, thrusting both in deep, crooking them at just the right time to hit the angel's prostate.

"Oh… Dean… _ah_… that feels… _uh_," Castiel panted. Dean's finger knead into him while thrusting in and out, crooking at just the right spot and making his grace pulse with ecstasy, wings quivering and leaking blue liquid grace from their depths. When Dean added the third finger he felt a fiery heat surge through him, gripping the bed sheet in fists and bucking his hips up, all three fingers travelling deeper inside him.

"Cas, I think you're ready buddy," chuckled Dean, fingers slowly pulling out, already feeling cold from the loss of heat. He ignored it though, bringing a hand up to rub into the angel's feathers, collecting liquid grace from their depths and slickening his cock with it. When his cock was fully covered with the stuff he lined it up with Castiel's entrance, bending over the angel and whispering comforting words in his ear before pushing in slowly, cock instantly becoming sheathed with his lover's silky heat.

"_Uh_… Dean… fu-fuck… _ah_," were the only words Castiel could muster as the hunter's hard cock slid into him, muscles closing in and tightening on the thick member. He breathed through his nose, letting it out in short heavy pants as Dean slid out, hammering back in with so much for force that the sound of slapping skin echoed off the motel room walls, deafening the angel's ears.

"Fuck Cas… you're so… _tight_," panted Dean, pulling out of Castiel halfway then slamming back in again. The angel arched his back, hips rising off the bed as Dean's cock hit his prostate, causing the hunter to moan in ecstasy, gripping the angel's ass and thrusting faster.

Castiel didn't know which way was up or down as Dean pounded into him. He could literally see stars every time the hunter hit his prostate, wings puffing out and trembling as he screwed his eyes shut, gripping the bed covers like his life depended on it. Every thrust made a loud ear splitting noise of skin on skin, the slapping sound the only thing the angel could hear apart from his and Dean's ragged pants and moans.

"Dean… fuck… _ahhh_… _uh_… yeah… harder… _uh_… _Dean_! He panted breathlessly. He could feel his grace coil, the heat rising and settling in the pit of his stomach every time the hunter thrust in. Before he knew it his grace felt like it had exploded inside of him, wings shaking with intensity and his true voice ringing through completely as he screamed out Dean's name, reaching his peak and spilling his milky seed onto the bed sheets below him.

Dean felt his angel's body shake, feel Castiel's muscles tighten around his cock, the silky heat so powerful that Dean came right there on the spot, releasing his load in his lover's ass. He thrust in a couple more times, hitting Castiel's prostate right on the spot, both men gasping breathlessly before Dean pulled out, rolling off his angel and falling back onto the mattress.

Castiel was too tired to move, just lying on his stomach and breathing heavily, wings slumping. He opened his eyes, glancing over to the hunter who was lying beside him. Dean's eyes were glazed and staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped. Castiel smiled, moving his wing and sliding it under the hunter, curling it around his human's torso like a feathery blanket.

Dean felt something soft on his chest, looking down to see his Castiel's wing draped over him. He turned to the angel who had his eyes closed, grinning happily and stroking the feathers of the wing covering him lovingly. He closed his eyes as well. One thought running through his mind before sleep took over him.

_My Cas..._


End file.
